Conquistando al Sexy Mr Merlín
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Finalmente Arturo aceptó sus sentimientos por su profesor Merlín y planea hacer algo al respecto, con la poca ayuda de sus amigos tan inexpertos como él en el amor. Historia ambientada en el universo de Teach me sexy Mr. Merlín.


**Título:** Conquistando al Sexy Mr. Merlín:

 **Resumen:** Finalmente Arturo aceptó sus sentimientos por su profesor Merlín y planea hacer algo al respecto, con la poca ayuda de sus amigos tan inexpertos como él en el amor. Historia ambientada en el universo de Teach me sexy Mr. Merlín.

 **Notas** : Merlín no me pertenece (desafortunadamente). La clase que está dando Merlín es sobre Alejandro Magno, y yo lo anoté como Alexander porque Alejandro se llama mi hermano y me parece raro. Esa es la explicación de porqué traduzco el nombre de Arthur a Arturo y no el de Alexander xD

 **Advertencias** : Las que ya saben. Mención de sexo, chistes de sexo, todo de sexo menos cosas explícitas… (creo)

Conquistando al Sexy Mr. Merlín

Arturo seguía sin creerse que les haya pedido consejos a sus idiotas amigos (¡Justo a ellos! Precisamente a ellos) para que le echaran una mano con su asunto de "enamorado" del profe Merlín. Era culpa de Arturo, porque a fin de cuentas él era aún más idiota que sus amigos por pedirle su ayuda a ellos.

" _Oh, Míster Merlín, lo que sus orejas me provocan no puedo describirlo ni en un libro de esos gruesos que nos da en historia."_ Leyó la notita que le pasó Gwaine, se arrepintió al instante de leerla, y después le llegó otra notita "¿Qué tal eso? Si se lo dices, lo tienes en tus manos"

Arturo puso ambas manos en su pelo, dando tirones por la desesperación y miró a su amigo con lo que podía ser la mirada asesina más traumática que Gwaine haya visto nunca.

— ¿Qué tal un poema? —preguntó León, logrando que el rubio levantara una ceja y Lancelot sonriera mucho.

—Oh sí, el poema suena increíble. Así conquisté a Gwen. —oh, si, no era un secreto como Lancelot tenía todos sus huesos perdidos por una gran amiga del grupo entero: Guinevere. Nadie lo culpaba, era una muchacha amable y hermosa.

—Tú puedes ayudarme, Lance, eres bueno con las letras.

" _Míster Merlín,_

 _Permítame decirle que de usted yo quiero aprender._

 _Quiero aprender cuánto usted pueda saber._

 _Permítame, si me quiere enseñar._

 _Permítame sus labios besar."_

Dijeron Lancelot y León, lo más serios y poéticos que pudieron, bien al estilo medieval como dando un mensaje a los cuatro vientos. Como si estuviesen representado una obra de teatro.

—Suena bien. —dijo seco, Percival, aunque el poema realmente le había gustado.

Después de eso, sin poder evitarlo todos se rieron a carcajadas, todos menos Arturo.

—Basta chicos, dejen de decir payasadas. —las mejillas de Arturo estaban algo sonrojadas, sin quererlo.

—Quizá si le hablas de su cuerpo… —empezó Gwaine.

— ¡No! No creo que le guste la lectura erótica.

— ¿Y quién sabe? Sí quizá…

—Me rehúso a seguir escuchando tus tonterías. Mañana tenemos clases y es tarde. Me voy a descansar, a ver si se me pasa el dolor de cabeza que Gwaine me ha dejado.

Así fue como salió de la casa de Lance, rumbo a la suya propia así poder dormir en paz, o si no mañana en la facultad querría morirse culpa del sueño.

.

* * *

.

— ¡Ya sé, ya sé que puedes decirle!

—No Gwaine, por favor no.

— ¡Pero si esta fue idea de Percy!

Arturo se quedó en blanco, callado, no tenía idea de que decir o cómo reaccionar, su amigo más callado, más alejado de las emociones, hasta él estaba aportando ideas para ayudar a la causa. Arturo giró su cabeza hacia Percival para recibir una confirmación de su parte, no se creía todas las cagadas de su amigo pervertido, cuando el grandulón asintió confirmando lo que se había dicho, Arturo se sintió inmensamente alegre y entonces se aclaró la garganta, después de toser una o dos veces asintió.

—Entonces dime.

Gwaine miro a Percival, cuando recibió su aprobación dijo:

—Usted debe ser un brujo, porque me hechizaron sus ojos.

Arturo pensó que si bien era algo muy cursi, era hasta ahora, la mejor idea que le habían dado.

.

* * *

.

—Usted debe ser un brujo, porque de repente hace que se aparezca una varita mágica en mis pantalones.

Gwaine parecía de lo más feliz con burlarse de Arturo, y le había encantado lo que Percival había dicho.

—Usted debe ser brujo porque con un abracadabra de su culo me tiene de rodillas.

Si no paraba con eso, Arturo iba a asesinarlo.

—Usted debe ser brujo, porque su magia me trae loco.

Entre León y Eylan tuvieron que agarrar a Arturo para evitar un homicidio.

.

* * *

.

— El amor que Hefestión sentía por Alexander, su rey, era increíble y tanta era su devoción que muchos pensaron que estos dos llevaban una apasionada relación romántica en la clandestinidad, ya que ningún historiador puede afirmar que eran amantes, pero creían que tal como Aquiles y Patroclo, su amistad iba mucho más allá de lo que uno puede llegar a imaginar. — explicaba Merlín haciendo gestos con sus manos y siendo tan expresivo como siempre.

—Profesor, entonces, Hefestion sentía algo más allá que admiración por su rey, sentía amor. —dijo con una sonrisa de costado Gwaine, cualquiera podía ver que sus intenciones no eran buenas.

—Exactamente. — contestó algo inseguro Merlín, conociendo a su problemático alumno.

— ¿Sentía un amor como el que Merlín le profesaba a su rey, Arturo?

El rubio se tensó, y se puso rojo por la vergüenza y la rabia y por un momento se deslizó por la silla teniendo ganas de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, pero luego una voz en su cabeza le dijo que se pudiera derecho y enfrenta las cosas como el hombre que es (incluso si eso implica pasar una gran vergüenza culpa de su estúpido amigo con la lengua suelta) curiosamente, esa voz interna sonaba mucho a la de su padre.

Merlín cambió su posición corporal, transfiriendo el peso de su cuerpo a su otra pierna, parecía estar pensando, un poco incómodo, o apenado, como si Gwaine hubiera hecho una pregunta un poco (muy) personal. Al resto de la clase le pasó desapercibido pero a Gwaine no, él conocía a su profesor (era su favorito… bueno, el único al que quería de verdad) y siempre lo escuchaba cuando hablaba de las leyendas artúricas, y jamás se ponía así, a menos que le preguntaras sobre la relación del rey y el mago. Claramente, había algo raro ahí.

— Bueno, podría decirse… que… su relación era complicada, amigos que se peleaban todo el rato, amigos que eran más que eso. Jamás llegaron a ser amantes. — parecía muy conocedor del tema como para que aquello fuera una leyenda de hace muchísimos años. Y se veía tan convencido…

— Pero eso es porque no tuvieron tiempo, ¿Verdad? — preguntó Freya, una de las alumnas más inteligentes y más interesadas no tan solo en la materia sino en el profesor también. — Porque el príncipe… rey en ese entonces, Arturo, murió muy joven.

— Bueno, eso es cierto. — contestó incómodo, y Arturo también podía notar a su docente muy pensativo, como si algún pensamiento lo estuviera abrumado o perturbando.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué? ¿Había una posibilidad de que Merlín y Arturo hubieran tenido una relación romántica? — preguntó Will con algo de impaciencia, otro chico interesado en el profesor. Los rumores cuentan que él se le declaró en un momento y Merlín lo rechazó. Y así es como Will quedó con un eterno resentimiento y por eso trataba de estúpido a su profesor a veces, y cuando hacía eso, Arturo tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo, que casi no se contenía.

—Bueno, un rey necesita herederos…

—Dejando de lado eso —intervino León, siempre interesado en las leyendas de Merlín. — ¿Ellos podrían haber tenido un amorío?

Merlín se llevó la mano a su nuca y se la rascó. Ni que le estuvieran preguntando algo personal… se demoró unos instantes en responder.

— Si.

—Qué curioso que en esta clase haya un solo Arturo y un Merlín para él.— a pesar de lo descarado del comentario, para sorpresa de la mayoría, no había sido Gwaine sino Morgana, la intuitiva y astuta prima de Arturo.

Merlín inmediatamente se puso rojo, y Arturo quiso morir ahí mismo.

— No, no, ¡Ahora que recuerdo! Arturo tenía una esposa, ya les había comentado antes de ella, Guinevere.

— Si, pero Alexander también se casó, tres veces, y sin embargo todo el mundo sigue pensando que él y Hefestión tenían algo puro. ¿Quién dice que no pasó lo mismo con el rey y el sirviente? — eso había comentado Percival desde su asiento, ocultando la sonrisa cuando su amigo rubio se volteó a mirarlo con cara de desprecio. — B-bueno. Simplemente era distinto.

Arturo no podía decir que no estaba disfrutando de la vista, Merlín estaba justo frente a él, nervioso y avergonzado.

Todo eso estaba pasando por un motivo, tenía su razón de ser: Los primeros días que el profesor Collín (conocido por ese entonces con ese mismo nombre) empezó a contar sobre las leyendas artúricas, dijo que en su cabeza, la imagen que tenía del príncipe engreído era, por lo menos físicamente, igual a Arturo.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a reír.

Uh.

Arturo tragó saliva. Merlín también.

Vergonzoso

.

* * *

.

—Chicos no van a creerlo, tengo el plan perfecto. — dijo Eylan con emoción, sorprendiendo a todos, ya que era el menos comprometido con la causa Arturo/Merlín ya que lo consideraba una locura imposible.

Todos lo miraron en silencio, hasta que Gwaine, por supuesto, se impacientó y gritó:

— ¡Vamos escúpelo!

—Tranquilo, no sé si funcionará. Pero podríamos hablar con Gaius.

— ¿El profesor de medicina? —preguntó Leon confundido.

—Ah, sí, Merlín mencionó que Gaius es su tío. ¿Pero eso como nos ayudaría? —preguntó Lancelot.

Eylan se encogió de hombros.

—Podríamos preguntarle por el correo electrónico de Merlín diciendo que queremos consultarle algo de la materia. No creo que nos niegue eso sí se lo pedimos de forma educada.

Y, por muy impactante que fuera, Gauis les dio su correo electrónico, mientras le sonreía a Arturo como si se estuviera reservando algún secreto entretenido para él solo.

.

* * *

.

—No, esto fallará. No va a resultar, les digo.

Mencionó el rubio, mientras se apartaba de la laptop.

— ¡Arturo! No puedes ser tan cabeza dura. —León pocas veces gritaba, y solía ser su voz de la razón, por ende a quien más debía escuchar, igual que a Lance porque eran los dos más "sensibles" y experimentados.

Gwaine no contaba, las experiencias de una sola noche no es lo que Arturo necesitaba, Arturo quería a Merlín, de verdad.

—Cabeza dura sí, pero gracias a nuestro querido profesor, no es la cabeza que está pegada a sus hombros. —bromeo Gwaine, Arturo podría decir que estaba harto de sus chistes de tinte sexual pero estaba acostumbrado.

—No soy cabeza dura, soy realista, todas sus tácticas llevan al mismo resultado y es un rotundo fracaso.

—Esa no es la princesa que conozco.

— ¿Disculpa? — preguntó a Gwaine después de haberlo escuchado decir aquello, estaba molesto, pero más que nada curioso.

—Que esa no es la valiente y estúpida princesa que no se rinde jamás porque su maldita vanidad y su orgullo no se lo permiten.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado, casi sin respirar, pues todos sabían que su amigo tenía razón pero nadie se atrevía a comentar nada.

—Lamento decírtelo Arturo pero estoy de acuerdo. — dijo Lance mirándolo a los ojos. — Está bien, a veces hacemos demasiadas bromas que son pesadas que a ti te avergüenzan al punto de lograr que te pongas violento porque sientes que es una debilidad tener tus sentimientos expuestos frente a nosotros, más no es ninguna debilidad, jamás un enamoramiento puede serlo, es una fortaleza. A pesar de todas las bromas… sexuales —Lancelot miró entre avergonzado y acusador a Gwaine. —, de verdad queremos ayudarte, porque eres nuestro amigo, porque te queremos y adoramos al profe Merlín y sabemos que serían una grandiosa pareja inseparable. Porque jamás te vimos tan perdido por alguien como por Merlín. Porque queremos verte feliz, Arturo, pero si bajas los brazos ahora, si te rindes, nunca vas a estar justo como quieres estar, entre los brazos de Merlín.

—Más bien, entre sus sábanas.

Gwaine siempre arruinando el momento…

—A ti habría que ponerte un bozal para que dejes de decir cosas sucias. — dijo Eylan con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y negando con la cabeza.

Pero, esta vez, sorpresivamente Arturo no reaccionó mal, ni lo miró con enojo, o con odio o con ganas de cometer un homicidio, sino, que se rio. Y fue una risa sincera. El resto de contagio pronto y lo miraron esperanzados.

—Entonces… ¿Qué? ¿Mandaras el correo?

Arturo sólo procedió a mirar a cada uno de sus amigos, los cuales estaban esperando con ansias su respuesta.

—Si.

Todos exclamaron con brava alegría y se escuchó un _"¡Ya era hora!"_ De Percival, a lo que el resto asintió.

—Esa es mi princesa valiente. —dijo Gwaine mientras le daba una palmada fuerte en la espalda para animarlo.

El rubio tomó aire para llenarse de coraje y así poder mandar el mensaje a pesar de sus inseguridades. Empezó a redactar:

 _«Hola, Sexy Mr. Merlín...»_

Y esta vez tuvo las pelotas suficientes y presionó el botón de enviar.


End file.
